


A Lágrima Congelada

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Goodbyes, M/M, Memory Loss, POV Second Person
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: O bilhete no mural ao lado do armazém do Pierre dizia que todos estavam convidados para a festa de despedida de Sebastian. Você acha que talvez houvesse um subtexto implícito dizendo : Todos exceto o babaca que partiu o coração dele e o seu boytoy
Relationships: Alex/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Alex/Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 6





	A Lágrima Congelada

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maid_Marian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_Marian/gifts).



O bilhete no mural ao lado do armazém do Pierre dizia que todos estavam convidados para a festa de despedida de Sebastian. Você acha que talvez houvesse um subtexto implícito dizendo : _Todos exceto o babaca que partiu o coração dele e o seu boytoy_ , mas se houvesse você decide ignorar, se ele está indo embora você tem que ver ele pelo menos uma última vez. 

A festa acontece de tarde na frente da casa da mãe dele,quando você chega a cidade toda já está lá. Exceto você e seu namorado. Alex entra ao seu lado, segurando a sua mão, e olha para os outros convidados como se ele estivesse desafiando eles a falarem algo negativo. 

Há uma tensão no ar, e você pode ver que Sebastian pode sentir também, mas ele não entende o porque todos estão agindo estranho, ele não se lembra que houve um tempo que ele te amou, um tempo em que ele foi o seu marido. Você pagou caro para que fosse assim. 

.

.

.

_“Porque você continua me incomodando ? Você não vê que eu estou tentando te esquecer ?”_

Ele disse isso algumas semanas após o divórcio quando você tentou dar a ele um presente, tentar reparar o que vocês tinham antes, ser amigos de novo. 

Você pensa nessa frase quando você tenta justificar o que você fez pouco depois, e você citou isso quando você explicou para a família e amigos dele o que você fez. 

Quando você é um pouco honesto com você mesmo você sabe que isso é uma mentira, o motivo é você, o jeito que ele olhava para você fazia você sentir que você era o vilão na história ao invés de apenas um cara que se apaixonou por outra pessoa. Quando você é muito honesto, você sabe que você é ambos. 

Mas ao menos ele não está mais sofrendo. Cinquenta mil bem gastos. 

.

.

. 

Sebastian vai embora no meio da festa, dirigindo sua moto para longe enquanto todos acenam. Uma parte sua está surpresa por ele ter ficado tanto tempo, ele sempre odiou festas (exceto a sua festa de casamento, nessa ele não parava de sorrir), ele provavelmente só concorde porque foi sua mãe e irmã que organizaram e ele sempre foi bem mais doce do que ele demonstrava. 

Está começando a escurecer quando você anda com Alex ao seu lado até a casa dos avós dele. 

“Sabe você pode dormir aqui se você quiser” ele diz com um sorriso provocante quando ele abre a porta. 

“Hoje não, eu tenho que acordar bem cedo amanhã”

“Tá, mas eu vou cobrar depois”

“Eu espero que você o faça” 

E ele te beija e por um momento você esquece tudo exceto ele. Aí ele fecha a porta e você se lembra. 

Ainda é cedo e você decide ir pescar um pouco, você deixou um baú com seus materiais de pesca na praia para ocasiões assim. Mas quando você chega lá você não pega sua vara ou suas iscas, porque você vê uma figura familiar no pier. 

“Oi” você diz e puxa ele dos seus pensamentos. 

“Uh, oi” Sebastian responde. 

“Eu achei que você tinha ido embora”

“Só resolvi dar uma última parada”

“Você está com medo de ir embora ?”

“Não, eu sempre quis ir embora. Seria muito estúpido ficar com medo agora”

“Tudo bem se você estiver, eu estava antes de vir pra cá. Muito.” 

“Porque você veio para cá ? Eu nunca entendi isso, de todos os lugares no mundo que você poderia escolher”

“Bem tinha o lado prático de eu ter herdado a fazenda, mas eu acho que porque eu estava infeliz onde eu estava e eu precisava de um novo começo” 

“Uh”

“O que ?” 

“Nada. Eu estava apenas pensando que você é fácil de conversar, a maioria das pessoas não é, pena que a gente não se falou mais enquanto eu vivia aqui” 

“Sim...eu tenho um presente para você, eu ia te dar na festa mas você saiu tão cedo” 

Você vasculha sua mochila, pega o presente e coloca nas mãos dele. 

Uma lágrima congelada, uma igual a que você presenteou a ele antes de lhe dar o pingente de sereia lhe pedindo para ser seu marido em uma tarde chuvosa naquele mesmo cais. 

“Eu realmente amo isso, como você sabia ?”

“Palpite” 

Ele guarda a lágrima congelada no bolso interno do seu casaco, bem acima do seu coração

“Eu tenho que ir, eu já devia ter ido, minha mãe vai pirar se ela descobrir que eu peguei a estrada a noite, você não vai contar certo ?” ele diz

“Seu segredo está seguro comigo. Boa sorte”

“Obrigado” 

Ele sorri e ele vai embora. E você permanece no pier, sem a sua vara de pescar, apenas olhando para o mar. Você acha que quando a manhã chegar você ainda vai estar lá. 


End file.
